danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
The Pallum's Adventure Part 1
The Pallum's Adventure Part 1 (小人族の冒険・上) is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria BD Volume 1 booklet. Summary Finn was born in a village located in a mountainous area and had memories of his life ever since he was born. He didn't like his parents and other Pallum as he wondered why they didn't try to use their intellect rather than submit to people that were stronger than them. Unlike them, he began to gather knowledge, secretly reading books at the village chief's house, and when he was caught, he was described to be like a sage. When he was ten years old, monsters attacked his village in the middle of the night, causing him to try to help the village, though he would have died if his parents hadn't protected him with their lives. Despite this, the other Pallum abandoned them, making him see despair through them, nevertheless he also saw courage through his parent's actions. After the other villagers arrived to get rid of the monsters, he ran off to cry, coming back the next morning to bury his parents himself. By that time, he had a firm resolve to become the Pallum's light and named himself Finn, his thumb beginning to tingle in the process. Elsewhere, Loki marveled at the sights in the lower world, expressing her delight that it was much more lively and interesting than heaven which she considered to be boring. Even though Gods like Freya and Thor had come down before her, she was still interested in creating the strongest Familia, though she didn't have any interest in being the "promised hero". She tried to recruit a Human, a Beast Human, and an Elf, though unfortunately for her they all turned her down. Ignoring her own behavior, she blamed her failure on the behavior of Gods that had already come down, but admitted that she understood what it was like for Gods when they first came down from heaven. Leaving that aside, she wondered if it had anything to do with her location, as the village of Preblica that she was currently at was a village located next to a river at the foot of the mountains that was protected by a wall and guards. As she looked up at the sky, wondering if she made a mistake, she heard a voice mentioning that they found her. Bring her attention back down to earth, Loki noticed a boy walking toward her. Finn licked his right thumb as if to check, then declared that he wanted to join her familia. She was surprised that he'd volunteered to join her familia, as it was rare for a child to join a God's familia of their own accord, and eventually she agreed to let him join when he pointed out that a God who recently came to the lower world couldn't be picky of who they let into their familia. After their meeting, they visited the city's pub to talk while they ate lunch. He revealed that he'd chosen her based on his intuition, stating that he felt that he'd be able to get closer to his ambition by being with her. When she asked what his ambition was, he explained that he wanted to become the Pallum race's light, adding that he'd realize it by accomplishing great feats at Orario, and pointed out that through him becoming a first class adventurer and making their familia the strongest, she'd be the leader of the strongest familia in the world. At that point, he explained that he had two conditions she needed to agree to for him to join; the first was for her to support his cause, the second was for her to not interfere. Before Loki could ask him to explain the second one, a waitress, a Pallum, visited their table, and once she left, Finn explained that his second condition was for her to not interfere with finding a wife. Upon hearing him explain the second condition, she burst out laughing, telling herself that she'd definitely allow a stupid and interesting child like him to join her familia. Once she finished her drink, they moved to Finn's inn room, where she gave him her falna. While she wrote down his falna information, she knew that he was special, as he had two skills and a magic right off the bat. Characters *Finn Deimne *Loki *Melissa Navigation